mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar 30, 2014
Training Session Due to unforseeable circumstances, the official 3rd match of MRSC has been postponed to April 4th, 2014. An abnormal amount of players, which included three strangers, participated in our training session and caused inconsistencies with the stats, therefore, we were unable to record stats. Micah and Vince were unavailable, but Jessica was called up for her first appearance. Game 1: We played 5v5. Team A consisted of Raj, Sandeep, a random Korean guy, and two "Baby Superstars", while team B consisted of Justin, Veer, Rocky, Jessica, Geoff. The game was very congested due to 10 players in the gym, but after a long winded game, Team A was able win narrowly of a score of 5-4. Raj stayed on defense as he was suffereing from a minor lower body injury from last game. But the two Baby Superstars were still able to utilize him with efficient back passes allowing their team to reset and maintain ball possession. The Korean stayed in net the entire game. Team A struck first giving themselves a 1-0, and it stayed that way until Rocky was criticized by Raj for a handball in which he claimed Rocky was too far out of the crease. Rocky took this critisim to heart as the very next shift, he decided to play on the offense, and with a solo effort stripping the ball loose from the opponent's defender, he put one past the Korean GK to tie the game 1-1. Although the Baby Superstars were the best players on Team A this game, they were neutralized by Justin's defense and Veer's remarkable goalkeeping, as he slide and dove to make many saves to keep Team B in the game. Justin also played offense when the opportunity was given, feeding Geoff for 2 of his 3 goals. Jessica's debut game was also impressive as she surpassed the critic's expectations. At the end of the game, Raj agitated his injury, thus making it even more difficult for him to play to his full capacity. But Raj is no quitter, and remained to finish the rest of the match. Game 2: This was a 4v4 game as the two "Baby Superstars" left. The Korean decided to play offense, with Raj playing in net now, since he was injured. Rocky switched to play for Team A. Team A took an early lead with the Korean taking a sharp angle shot that caught Veer off guard. Team B eventually tied the game when Justin gave Geoff a perfect cross pass for Geoff to put in his 4th goal of the night. Jessica shortly added a second goal, scoring her first goal in her MRSC career. This game was full of controversy as the Korean seemed like he was out there to attack his opponents rather than to play soccer. He would then quickly appologize for his borderline yellow/red card fouls, pleading his innocence. Various incidents throughout the night included kicking players legs, feet, elbowing, and pushing. His first penalty occured when he tripped Veer by tangling up his legs with his own, nearly breaking his legs. He then pushed Justin while battling for the ball along the wall. He eventually pushed Jessica as well, until Justin stepped in to grab him from behind and throw him off. With each incident, he would profusely appologize, even though we all know he would be a repeat offender. Later in the game, the Korean missed a shot and threw his arms over his head in shock as he ran past the net, elbowing Veer in the back of the head in the process. The players of MRSC began to suspect this Korean was actually from the North based on his aggressive style of play. The game ended after Rocky's leg cramped up as he was checking Justin. Unfortunately, only Justin heard him call for help, and the ball ended up by Rocky's foot. Veer came charging in to take the ball off Rocky's feet, further injurying Rocky as he helplessly fell to the ground. The (North) Korean immediately came to the "rescue", claiming he's a specialist in acupuncture and knowledgeable in "sports science". As he was stretching Rocky's calf, he also kicked Rocky's thigh in an attempt to soothe the pain. He then began to squeeze and rub Rocky's calf, except, Rocky hollered in pain, as the rest of the players looked in doubt that the (North) Korean may actually be trying to murder Rocky with his strange medical maneuvers. Fortunately, Rocky survived and will be expected to make a return for the next match this coming Friday.